The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor packages, and heat dissipation in semiconductor packages.
In semiconductor industries, packaging technologies for integrated circuits have continuously advanced so as to satisfy a demand for a miniaturization. Recently, as semiconductor devices have become highly integrated, electrical characteristics have been degraded due to heat generated in packages. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology capable of maximizing both of high integration and heat dissipation effect.